bite_me_machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Jeff, Mike and Greg serve as the protaganists, while General McRuby, Devin and the Doomsday Scenario as the antagonists. Shawna, Lauren and Derek also play roles in the story and large variety of other characters are seen throughout the series. Protaganists Jeff - The self elected leader of the group, Jeffrey Meyer was a waiter at a restaurant, often pissing in the food of people he deems douchebags. Often arguing with Mike and Greg over Zombie facts and attempting to talk to Shawna, Jeff feels that his life has been a waste. Until a zombie outbreak ensues, giving Jeff the chance of fame and the girl of his dreams. Mike - Michael Rowe is the only protaganists to have a girlfriend, however due to his unmuscular body he has to workout in order to "get some." He worked in a office at I.D.C.A.P.R.S.A.F.D.(Insurance Data Collection And Photographic Reference Storage And Filing Department) , studying infected body parts and claims to be the most mature of the trio. When the zombies jump out of the Xbox and into his room. He has to put his knowledge of infection and forced excercise to use to defend his girlfriend. Greg - The most awkward member of the group and possibly the Bite Me! universe, Gregory Williams studied marketing at Havard university got a diploma and used it to become a sign flipper for Fred's Braziliant - Taint None Better. The most knowledgable on zombie lore and mythology, Greg is the groups best hope to figure out how the zombies appeared and how to get rid of the virus once and for all. In Season 2 Ep.8, Greg, along with Jeff and Mike are captured and interogated by McRuby. Greg get bitten on his left hand by a zombie solider placed in the prison cell. In the Season Finale, Greg amputates his hand to prevent further infection. He then replace his lost hand with an axe and hacks the Doomsday Scenario's hand to save Jeff. During the Epilogue, Greg is seen with a new weaponized prosthetic hand to fight the zombie invasion in LA. Anatagonists Devin - Devin is Shawna's boyfriend, he is incredibly muscular and just as hunkier but under this "ideal" man is an absolute douche. During his time in the Bite Me! Devin acts like a total jerk to all the characters, except Shawna who he treats as a sex toy. When the zombies start knocking on his door he goes to the nerds for help. He's last seen in the Season 2 Premiere, where he was texting his phone, not noticing the zombies at all. Two zombies ambush Devin, and dismembers him. General McRuby - Decorated army veteran and leader of the Zombie-War Task Force (Z-WTF), General Josef McRuby attmpts control the outbreak feeling that Jeff, Mike and Greg are enemies of the state because of their vigilantism. He attempts have them killed, he becomes so obsessed with destroying them that he smears his name and releases strange infected creatures in order to take them down. In the Season 2 Finale, THe Doomsday Scenario grabs him by suprise as McRuby shoots it with his handgun until it run out of ammo. He then commits suicide by shoving a grenade in his mouth, blowing himself up along with the Doomsday Scenario. The Doomsday Scenario - The only zombie creature with serious mutations. Complete with acid spit, super strength and incredible healing factor, The Doomsday Scenario takes down anything it sees, hears or smells and is a nearly indestructable force of decaying nature. It will take the entire team to take down this undead behemoth. It was later killed when McRuby commits suicide by shoving a grenade in his mouth as the beast wrestles with him.